Mariposas Bajo el Sol (My Little Pony-EG)
by andres.caicedo.castro
Summary: Tus imperfecciones te convierten en la mujer perfecta... Fanfic Flutterdash (Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash) Universo Equestria Girl


**MARIPOSAS Y BALONES**

 _Quiero decirte que te quiero y que te agradezco todo ese amor que me has entregado siempre y no me imagino cómo hubiera salido adelante sin ti. Eres prácticamente mi familia, quizás no nos unan lazos de sangre, pero tengo la certeza de que este amor es para siempre. Tú mejor que nadie sabes de esos amores que yo creía que eran para siempre y que no lo son tanto. Pero, entre todos esos cambios, indudablemente hay una persona en mi vida que siempre está a mi lado. Y esa persona eres tú. Me siento muy feliz, protegida y realmente querida gracias a ti, eres capaz de levantarme el ánimo en mis peores momentos. Eres sin duda quien más sabe de mí y con quien más risas he compartido, también con la que más feliz he sido. No cabe duda, mis mejores momentos también son tuyo...Mejor...Amiga..._

 **Por Fluttershy**

La noche acaba de empezar, con un plato de ensalada fresca y mis pinceles, prosigo a entrar a mi cuarto, asegurándola con seguro, dejo el plato al pie de mi mesa de noche, mientras me dirijo a mi armario, saco con mucho cuidado mi lienzo y el batidor para poder pintar mejor.

-Bueno Fluttershy, es momento de empezar- Menciono entusiasmada.

Con sumo cuidado coloco el lienzo sobre el batidor, saco de los cajones las pinturas y las coloco en la paleta para empezar a pintar.

\- Hoy descubro la razón, tú, de esta nueva sensación, tú...Hoy te quiero confesar, he callado el mar y tan solo quiero estar contigo... -

Empezaba a cantar mientras mi mano seguía dibujando

\- A la luz de mi verdad, tú, me das vuelta el corazón, tú...No es mi tiempo de pensar, solo quiero amar y tan solo quiero estar contigo... -

De un momento a otro, en mi mente solo reproducía momentos vividos al lado de ella...mi mejor...mejor...mejor...a...ami...amiga...

\- Eres tú, tú, tú...Sólo tú...Rainbow Dash -

Un saludo, una mirada, un abrazo, sonrisas por montón, lágrimas derramadas, todo vivido al lado de ella, una sincera amistad, una sincera mujer, un, lindo ser...

-¡aaaah¡-

Escucho un fuerte bostezo proveniente de mi invitado de honor.

-Ah, hola tanque, veo que ya despertaste de tu siesta ¿quieres comer un poco de lechuga?-

Veo como Tanque, la tortuga de Dash empieza a estirarse y a ponerse en pie, por mi parte, dejo en el piso la paleta y los pinceles, tomo el plato de ensaladas y comparto mi bocadillo con Tanque.

-Come más despacio Tanque, no querrás atragantarte, además como niñera, tengo que cuidarte- comento mientras consiento la cabeza de Tanque-

De repente siento mi celular vibrar, con rapidez lo saco de mi bolsillo y observo que es una llamada de Rainbow Dash, decido contestar su llamado colocando el altavoz para poder hablar con ella y alimentar a tanque a la vez.

-Hola Rainbow Dash, linda noche-

-Hola Fluttershy ¿Cómo sigue Tanque?- pregunta preocupada Dash

-Tanque ya se encuentra mucho mejor, solo era cuestión de que descansara más tiempo y una que otra vacuna, pero ya puede volver contigo-

-Genial, podre volver a jugar con él al hockey o ver quien corre más rápido o tener más aventuras al estilo de Daring Doo- menciona emocionada Dash

Escuchar los planes de Dash con tanque me hizo soltar una leve risa.

-Dashie, Dashie, por ahora tanque necesita descansar, pero con gusto mañana puedes venir a visitarlo, y de paso te ayudo con la tarea de biología ¿Qué dices?- pregunto mientras sigo alimentando a tanque.

-Claro que si Fluttershy, me encantaría aunque sea solo para tener que estudiar biología, aburrido-

-Je je, si te portas bien, te invito un helado-

-Aw, no es necesario Fluttershy, yo te invito al helado por ser tan amable y especial conmigo-

Ante lo mencionado por Dash, siento un leve cosquilleo recorrer mi cuerpo y dejo soltar un leve suspiro.

-¿Fluttershy?-

-Oh, sí dime Dash

-Tanque no se puede dormir sin que le cuenten una historia, ¿será que tú le puedes leer un libro por mí? ¿Si no es mucha molestia?-

-Por supuesto que no, no es ninguna molestia para mí, yo le leo una linda historia que de seguro le encantara-

-Gracias Fluttershy, eres la mejor, un último favor antes de despedirme-

-Sí, dime Dashie-

-¿Puedes pasarme a Tanque? Me gustaría darle las buenas noches-

-Háblale Dashie, tengo el celular en alta voz-

-Hola Tanque, espero que estés muy bien, aunque no dudo que no lo estés, ya que estas con la mejor médica de todas, ya quiero que sea mañana para poder jugar ambos, hoy no podré leerte la tercera parte de la saga de los libros de Daring Doo, pero Fluttershy te leerá una gran y asombrosa historia, solo quiero decirte que te quiero mucho y te deseo una linda noche.-

Tanque empieza a bostezar fuertemente en seña de despedirse de Rainbow Dash, por mi parte, termino de alimentar a Tanque y desactivo el altavoz para despedirme de Dash.

-Descansa Dashie, debes de recuperar energías-

-Gracias Fluttershy, realmente, eres un increíble ser-

-Linda noche Dashie-

Terminada la conversación, oprimo la tecla de colgar y dejo el celular en la mesa de noche, suelto un suave bostezo y me quedo observando a Tanque unos segundos.

-Muy bien Tanque, a pesar de que tengo sueño, debo de continuar pintando, ya casi se aproxima el cumpleaños de Dashie y quiero sorprenderla con este grandioso regalo- menciono con algo de cansancio.

-¡aaaah¡- bosteza Tanque

-Veo que aun quieres seguir durmiendo ¿verdad?-

Tanque mueve su cabeza en forma afirmativa

-Bueno Tanque, déjame me acomodo para continuar pintando, y te cuento una linda historia-

Acomodo primero la cama de Tanque y luego lo acomodo al pie de donde me iba a sentar para continuar con mi proyecto, tomo nuevamente la paleta y los pinceles, remojo un poco el pincel con color rojo carmesí y volteo a mirar a Tanque.

-Bueno Tanque, esta historia que te contare, es una historia que atesoro en mi corazón, es mi favorita de miles que he vivido, esta historia, es del día en que conocí, a la persona más linda y especial para mi...Rainbow...Dash-

Suelto un suave suspiro, observo a Tanque quien comienza a mirarme fijamente, seguro esperando por oír mis palabras...

-Bueno Tanque...Todo comenzó hace...Once...once años atrás...

 **Hace 11 años**

Me encontraba realmente emocionada dentro del auto de mi padre, observaba a traves de la ventana el nuevo vecindario donde se encontraba nuestro nuevo hogar.

-¿Ya...ya casi llegamos papá?- pregunto algo nerviosa

-Ya casi llegamos Fluttershy, solo nos falta un poco-Responde mi padre.

Dejo escapar un suave bostezo y decido recostarme un poco...

-Hogar, dulce hogar-

-Por fin nuestro sueño de tener una casa propia se hizo realidad Firefly-

-Es verdad, ahora podemos ser una familia, de seguro Fluttershy amará su nuevo hogar-

-Oh mírala amor se quedó dormida con su peluche de conejo-

-Se ve tan adorable, pero hay que despertarla, no quiero que se quede dormida dentro del auto

-me dolerá interrumpir sus sueños-

-Ven yo la llamo, mientras tanto tu baja del auto, de seguro debes de estar incomoda con el cinturón puesto-

-Es verdad, este bebé se mueve mucho, de seguro será veloz como su padre-

-Y al igual que a nuestra pequeña Fluttershy, lo voy a amar-

-Bueno amor, nos vemos en un momento-

-Te amo Posey-

-Y yo a ti Firefly-

-Fluttershy, cariño, despierta-

-¡mmm¡-

-Fluttershy, mi niña, despierta-

Entre sueño y cansancio, escucho la voz de mi padre, empiezo a abrir mis ojos lentamente mientras dejo escapar un largo bostezo.

-Oh...perdón papi,creo que me quede dormida ¿ya...ya llegamos?- pregunto mientras tallo mis ojos con mis manos.

-Si hija, por fin ya llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar, ven, levántate mi linda mariposita-

Papá con mucho cuidado me toma de la cintura y con suavidad me saca del auto, agarro fuertemente mi conejo de peluche mientras que mi padre con algo de dificultad cierra la puerta del auto y me alza a su hombro.

-Sí que has crecido mucho hijita- comenta mi padre haciendo una mueca de dolor-

Decido plantar un beso en su cachete mientras que coloco mi brazo alrededor de su cuello para abrazarlo fraternalmente.

-Vamos Fluttershy, de seguro mamá nos estará esperando en nuestro nuevo hogar.

Papá empieza a caminar con dirección hacia nuestro nuevo hogar, un poco temerosa, me aferro a papá de su cuello con la mayor suavidad posible.

-No tengas miedo mi pequeña mariposita, sabes que nada malo te sucederá mientras estemos tu madre y yo, a tu lado-

Esas palabras fueron reconfortantes de oír, con menos temor recuesto mi cabeza sobre la oreja de mi padre, el por su parte, continua su camino hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada de la casa, saca las llaves guardadas en su bolsillo y en un instante, ya estamos dentro de nuestro nuevo hogar.

-¿Te gusta hijita tu nuevo hogar?-pregunta mi padre mientras empieza a bajarme con cuidado.

Empiezo a mirar girando hacia mí alrededor mientras sostenía mi peluche de conejo.

-Es...es muy bonito- comento entre dientes.

-Perdón hija, pero no te escuche nada ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Es...es muy bonito-respondo tratando de alzar un poco más la voz.

-Oh, hola cariño, no me había dado cuenta que ya habías llegado- escucho la voz de mi mamá.

-¿Ma...mami?-

-Hola mi pequeña dormilona, ¿descansaste bien mi linda mariposita?-

Voy caminando lentamente hacia donde estaba mi mamá para poder abrazarla.

-Si...mami- respondo mientras la abrazo.

Mamá empieza a acariciar mi cabello suavemente, por mi parte, decido acariciar su barriga, sí que ha crecido en estos meses.

-Ya pronto tendrás un nuevo compañero de juegos Fluttershy- menciona mamá.

Emocionada rompo el abrazo y empiezo a saltar de la emoción con mi peluche de conejo.

-¡yay¡- grito suavemente

-Me da mucha alegría que estés emocionada por la llegada de tu hermanito Fluttershy- comenta mamá

-Fluttershy cariño- habla papá

-¿Di...dime?-

-Tu madre y yo necesitamos hablar un momento a solas, ¿Por qué no vas y recorres la casa? De seguro te encantara todo el lugar, además de que hay un pequeño y hermoso jardín, como a ti te gustan- menciona papá.

-Bu...bueno se...señor-

En ese momento agarro con fuerzas mi peluche de conejo, por su parte, mi padre se agacha para quedar a la par mía y planta un beso en mi frente y a la par, acaricia mi rostro delicadamente con su mano.

-Te quiero Fluttershy-

-Y...yo...yo a us...ustedes-

Papá se levanta y toma de la mano a mamá ambos suben por las escaleras y quedo sola en la sala de la casa.

-Bueno ángel, vamos a recorrer la casa, veamos que sorpresas nos encontramos-

Empiezo a recorrer lugar por lugar la nueva casa, desde la sala, hasta la cocina, pasando por los pasillos, la sala donde estaba el comedor, todo a paso lento, pero seguro con mi fiel acompañante, Ángel.

-Si...si que es algo grande ¿no lo crees ángel?-

empiezo a platicar con mi conejo de peluche ángel mientras continuábamos el recorrido, cuando salí a recorrer la parte de atrás de la casa, camine con algo de temor, a pesar de no ser tan grande, me sentía algo asustada, al llegar a ese lugar, como papá había mencionado, se encontraba un muy bonito jardín, anonadada, suelto mi conejo de peluche y empiezo a mirar girando a mi alrededor,realmente era un lugar hermoso, habían flores, plantas y de repente apareció una hermosa mariposa, posándose en mi hombro.

-Oh, hola hermosa mariposa, ¿lindo lugar verdad?- empiezo a platicar con la mariposa, la cual me miraba fijamente.

-Realmente eres una mariposa muy linda, me encanta el color de tus alas violetas-

Con sumo cuidado, trato de tomar la mariposa para que ella se pose en mis dedos y poder observarla mejor, sin embargo, un movimiento brusco de mis dedos, hizo que la mariposa se desprendiera de mi hombro y emprende vuelo con rumbo desconocido.

-Oh no, no te vayas pequeña mariposa-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, empiezo a perseguir la mariposa, la ventaja era que su vuelo no era veloz La desventaja, era que yo tampoco era veloz, aun así, decidí perseguirla hasta poder alcanzarla, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve persiguiéndola, pero después de correr con dificultad, la mariposa decide descansar, posándose sobre una hermosa flor rosa.

-Veo que te encanta volar demasiado- estiro mi mano nuevamente hacia donde estaba la mariposa para que se posara en mi dedo, lo cual esta vez ella coopera y se acomoda en mi dedo.

-Realmente eres una linda mariposa-

Con sumo cuidado, empiezo a acariciar la cabeza de la mariposa, ella no se asusta y se deja consentir, no pasaron más de cinco minutos y la mariposa emprende nuevamente vuelo a un lugar desconocido, sin embargo, esta vez dejo que siga su rumbo.

-Adiós mariposita- me despido moviendo mi mano en seña de despedida.

Observo como la mariposa empieza a alejarse volando hacia el inmenso cielo, mientras empiezo a mirar a mi alrededor y me encontraba en un parque, pero no era un parque cualquiera, este era un parque muy grande, lleno de árboles, mariposas, un gran y hermoso lago, colibríes, flores por doquier, mascotas domesticas jugando por doquier, realmente estaba fascinada en este lugar.

-Realmente, es un lugar maravilloso-

Tomo aire por la boca y lo expulso por la nariz, aclaro mi garganta y empiezo a cantar mientras recorro todo el lugar donde estaba en estos momentos.

\- Este lugar tiene mil maravillas, tiene encanto y a mí me fascina -

Mientras camino, empiezo a observar que ardillas con sus nueces empiezan a caminar a la par mía.

\- Veo ardillas y conejos correr, Aves y abejas absorbiendo su miel ¡Miieeeeel! -

Que hermoso lugar sin duda alguna, estaba tan absorbida de su encanto, podía uno respirar paz y tranquilidad, al lado de hermosas criaturas, sin embargo, esa paz y tranquilidad pronto iba a desaparecer

 _ **(¡slap¡)**_

Todos los animales empiezan a correr asustados del lugar, un balón de fútbol había aterrizado golpeando fuertemente un jardín lleno de flores, producto del impacto, los animales salieron corriendo, por mi parte, algo preocupada trato de calmar a los animales.

-Tranquilos, no pasan nada, solo es un pequeño balón, no teman mis pequeños-

Desde ardillas hasta abejas, pasando por los conejos y las mariposas.

-Todo está bien, nada malo va a suceder, no hay que temer-

De a poco todos los animales salían de su lugar de escondite y se acercaban a mí, podía ver que ya no estaban asustados.

-Ven, solo fue este pequeño balón lo que provoco el estruendo, pero no es peligroso- comento mientras agarro con algo de dificultad aquel balón de futbol.

-¡Oye tú¡-

Alcanzo a oír una voz bastante aguda y volteo a todas partes para ver de dónde provenía, de repente, empiezo a ver a una niña aparentemente de mi edad, caminando a paso rápido hacia donde yo estaba, a medida que se acercaba, pude notar que su cabello era algo extraño, lleno de colores como el arcoíris que una vez pude apreciar y que realmente era muy hermoso.

-¡Hey tu niña¡-

Grita fuertemente la niña, lo cual me provoca un gran susto y el miedo empieza a apoderarse de mí.

-No...no...no me hagas daño...-agacho mi mirada y empiezo a llorar del miedo, realmente temía de lo que me pudiese hacer aquella niña

-Por favor no me hagas daño- menciono entre lágrimas.

Empiezo a oír sus pasos acercarse más a mí, por mi parte quede inmóvil y solo ocultaba mi rostro esperando con temor mi suceso final...pero de repente.

-Oye tranquila, yo no te voy a hacer ningún daño, mi intención no era asustarte- menciona la niña

-Por...por favor... no...no me lastimes- aun temerosa continuo llorando.

No escucho respuesta alguna, sin embargo, siento como un brazo empieza a rodear mi cuello de una forma cálida y fraternal, alzo levemente mi mirada para ver que sucedía y observo como aquella niña esta al pie mío abrazándome.

-No te preocupes, jamás te haría daño, perdón si mi grito te provoco un susto-

En ese instante alzo mi mirada por completo para poder verla de pies a cabeza, ella por su parte, limpia algo brusco mi rostro.

-¡auch¡ duele- menciono mientras tallo un ojo con mi mano-

-Je, perdón- responde ella.

-Por cierto, me llamo Rainbow Dash- menciona estirando su mano hacia mi.

-Flu...Fluttershy- menciono en voz baja

-¿Qué dijiste? No te oí nada- menciona Dash sin dejar de estirar su mano.

-Flu...Fluttershy- respondo alzando un poco más la voz

-¿Ok? ¿Fluttershy?- pregunta dudosa Dash mientras baja su brazo.

-aja- respondo aun con miedo

-Es un gusto conocerte Fluttershy-Menciona Dash emocionada

-I...igualmente-

-Por cierto Fluttershy ¿has visto mi balón de futbol? Estaba practicando con mi padre pero le di una fuerte patada que voló muy lejos, debiste haber visto como lo patee, fue asombroso, he mejorado demasiado desde la última vez que practique- comenta emocionada Dash.

-Es...esta justo ahí Rainbow Dash- señalo donde estaba el balón de Dash.

-Oh menos mal lo encontraste Fluttershy, te debo una-

En ese momento Dash se levanta y va a recoger su balón, por mi parte, empiezo a notar que estoy lejos de casa, no me había percatado de la realidad, este lugar me atrapo con su encanto, pero ahora no sé dónde está mi casa, el miedo vuelve a apoderarse de mí, sin importar nada, corro hacia donde estaba Rainbow Dash y tomo de su brazo mientras empezaba a llorar nuevamente.

-¿Es...estas bien Fluttershy?- pregunta Rainbow Dash

No podía responder la pregunta de Dash, puesto que el miedo y la desesperación se apoderaron de mí, tenía miedo de no volver a mi casa, aferrándome a Dash, lloraba sin parar...

...Pero de repente, empiezo a sentir un cálido y reconfortante abrazo por parte de Rainbow Dash, no sé cómo hizo para zafarse de mi agarre, pero me abraza mientras que acariciar suavemente mi cabeza.

-Tranquila Fluttershy, nada malo te va a pasar, yo te protegeré de todo mal, para eso están las amigas-

A pesar de que aún tenía miedo, oír las palabras de Rainbow Dash, me hacían recordar las palabras de mi mamá, lo cual hacen que logre tranquilizarme un poco y responder al abrazo de Dash.

-Quiero ir a casa Rainbow Dash-

-¡Rainbow Dash! ¡¿Dónde estás Rainbow Dash?!-

-¡Estoy aquí!-

\- ¡Rainbow Dash hija! qué bueno que te encontramos, ya nos estábamos preocupando por ti.

En ese instante veo como los padres de Rainbow Dash se acercan hacia donde estábamos las dos, ambos empiezan a abrazar a Dash, por la incomodidad, decido romper el abrazo y observo como ambos alzan a Dash y la colocan encima del cuello del papá de ella.

-Realmente fue increíble ese lanzamiento Rainbow, eres la número uno-

-Oh si hija, realmente has mejorado demasiado, ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Rainbow Dash!-

-¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Rainbow Dash!- pronuncian al unísono.

-Papá, mamá, por favor, no me avergüencen delante de mi nueva amiga- menciona Dash tratando de ocultar su rostro.

-Pero hija, que tu amiga sepa que tú eres la número uno- menciona eufórica la mamá de Dash.

-¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Rainbow Dash!- pronuncian al unísono.

Veía esa escena y no podía evitar soltar una leve carcajada ante la situación, veía como los padres de Dash saltaban eufóricos exaltando a su hija, pero Dash no estaba del todo cómoda.

-Mamá, Papá, por favor, ya paren, además creo que mi amiga está perdida y necesita de nuestra ayuda- grita Rainbow Dash.

-Oh si, que pena con tu amiga Dash, ni siquiera la hemos saludado-

Con mucho cuidado, el papá de Dash la baja lentamente hasta quedar nuevamente en el suelo, por su parte, la mamá se acerca hacia mí.

-Dime amiguita de Rainbow Dash ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta ella dibujando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ella se llama Fluttershy mamá, y creo que está perdida- menciona preocupada Dash

-¿Es cierto pequeñita?- pregunta la mamá de Dash.

-Si...Si...Señorita- respondo con algo de temor.

-Windy Whistles, me llamo Windy Whistles, y con mucho gusto vamos a ayudar a la amiguita de nuestra hija Dash-

-Gra...gracias señorita Windy-

-Vamos Fluttershy, ¿sabes dónde queda el camino a tu hogar?- pregunta Rainbow Dash.

-Si...Si...Rainbow Dash- respondo de forma afirmativa.

-Muy bien, no se diga más, vamos Fluttershy, nosotros te llevaremos a tu casa-

Aun temerosa, decido aceptar la ayuda de los padres de Rainbow Dash, caminamos los cuatro a la par, hasta llegar a un auto parecido al de mi papá, subo en la parte trasera junto con Dash mientras que sus padres en la parte de adelante, con algo de pena, decido acercarme para indicarle lo poco que recordaba del recorrido.

-Oh, ahí veo el carro de mi papá, ahí es- menciono algo emocionada

De repente el papá de Dash frena y parque su auto al pie del auto de mi padre, Dash por su parte, entrelaza su mano con la mía y empieza a mirarme fijamente

-Ya estás en casa, amiga-

Escucho las puertas del auto abrirse, sin soltar la mano de Dash, me bajo lentamente del auto, al estar en tierra firme, agradezco a los padres de Dash por haberme llevado de vuelta a mi casa.

-No nos agradezcas Fluttershy, haríamos cualquier cosa por la amiga de nuestra hija-

-¡Fluttershy! ¡¿Dónde estás Fluttershy?!-

Alcanzo a oír la voz de mi padre mientras lo veo que se acerca hacia donde yo estaba.

-Fluttershy cariño, que alegría volverte a ver-

Mi padre se agacha para abrazarme fuertemente, como si se hubiera contenido, empezó a llorar fuertemente.

-Estaba realmente preocupado por ti mi pequeña mariposita, creí que algo malo te había pasado.

-No se preocupe señor, que nuestra hija cuido muy bien de Fluttershy- menciona el padre de Rainbow Dash.

En ese momento mi padre deja de abrazarme y se dirige hacia los padres de Rainbow Dash.

-Gracias, muchas gracias, en verdad, gracias por cuidar de mi hija, ella es lo más importante para mí y me dolería si algo malo le llegase a suceder-

-Tranquilo, yo sé cómo se siente, a nosotros también nos dolería demasiado si algo malo le pasara a nuestra Dashie, por eso trajimos a su hija sana y salva.- pronuncia la mamá de Dash.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo se llaman?-Pregunta mi padre.

-Bow Hothoof y Windy Whistles, y nuestra pequeña se llama Rainbow Dash-

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Firefly-

-¡Papá¡ mamá¡- grita Dash

-¿Si hija?-

-¿Sera que puedo venir a jugar con mi nueva amiga Fluttershy?- pregunta ansiosa Dash

-Claro que sí, desde que su padre y Fluttershy no tengan problema-

-Oh no, por mí no hay problema, me da alegría ver que mi pequeña tiene una amiga-

Yo en ese momento estaba más que feliz, puesto que no solo estaba de nuevo en mi hogar, sino que había conocido un lugar maravilloso, unas personas maravillosas, una amiga...

-¿Te gustaría jugar con mi conejito de peluche?- pregunto con algo de miedo a Dash

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿y a ti te gustaría jugar con mi balón de futbol?-pregunta eufórica Dash mientras sostenia su balón.

-Por...por supuesto que si-

Ambas sonreíamos de felicidad, cuando de repente, la mariposa que había visto y que me llevo hacia el lugar donde conocí a Dash, se posó en el balón de ella.

-Oh, hola amiguita- saludo a la mariposa

-¿eh? ¿A quién le hablas Fluttershy?- pregunta dudosa Dash.

-Oh, mira Dash, esta es una linda mariposa que entro a mi casa y me condujo hacia donde tú me habías encontrado- respondo mientras agarro la mariposa con mis dedos...

-Y fue así Tanque, que conocí, a quien más adelante, se convertiría en mi ángel guardián, Rainbow Dash.-

...

-Ow, creo que ya te quedaste dormido Tanque ¡aaah¡, creo que también debo de ir a descansar-

Me levanto del lugar donde estaba pintando y observo aquel cuadro que estaba dibujando.

-Aún le faltan algunos retoques, pero ya casi término, solo espero que a Rainbow Dash le encante-

-¡aah¡- escucho un fuerte bostezo y el chasquido de Tanque.

-Eso espero Tanque, espero que a Dash le encante-

Veo como tanque vuelve a bostezar y se acomoda para dormir.

-Buenas noches Tanque, ten una linda noche, al igual que tú...Rainbow Dash

 **Buenas querido lector, sean bienvenidos a este, mi segundo fic de la serie de My Little Pony-Equestria Girl, donde nuestras protagonistas seran Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, mi segundo ship favorito despues del Rarijack.**

 **Espero que les haya encantado mi nueva propuesta de fic, se que tiene cierta similitud con mi fic "Noche de baile" puesto que en ambos queria mostrar como fue que se conocieron las chicas.**

 **Espero no les haya sido incomodo de leer y si algo los confunde, primero les pido disculpas y segundo dejalo en los comentarios que con gusto los resolvere.**

 **Si te gusto, no olvides votar y dejar tu comentario, esperare con emoción que piensas de este fic y nos vemos en un próximo capítulo de este, "Mariposas bajo el sol"**


End file.
